Hidden Thoughts
by MagicMysticFantasy
Summary: Most of the people in Beacon Hills forgot that Stiles was actually a genius. Something like that didn't seem to be all that easy to forget, but somehow it was. Whether it was because he was hyperactive and went on tangents all the time or because he had a talent for getting into trouble or dangerous situations, he had no idea. But he did know that he liked it that erek hints.


_Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Wolf or its characters, only my original ideas._

 _Note: This might turn into a series of oneshots focusing on various moments throughout the show depending on the feedback I get, so as to determine whether it will be worth it to me to continue. Feel free to review! They make my day when they're good, and show me where to improve if they're bad. Enjoy!_

Pilot

Most of the people in Beacon Hills forgot that Stiles was actually a genius. Now, while something like that didn't seem to be all that easy to forget, somehow it was. Whether it was because Stiles was hyperactive and went on completely unrelated tangents all the time or because he had a talent for getting into trouble or dangerous situations, he had no idea. But, he did know that he liked it that way.

People underestimate others when they don't think of them as very intelligent. Stiles liked to be underestimated. He made sure the things that actually made it out of his mouth were random enough for people to forget that he was just handed a paper with a one-hundred and five percent on it, and that it was on the hardest test of the year that he took after only three hours of sleep. He acted just spastically enough to keep people from remembering that he'd learned an entire major's worth of information in one night. It always worked.

So when Scott claimed to be bitten by a wolf in a state that hadn't had wolves in it for over sixty years, Stiles knew something was up. When his friend began reacting to things he shouldn't have been able to hear, and to overreact to normal sounds, Stiles paid attention. When Scott suddenly became a god at lacrosse, Stiles was watching. The pieces fell together perfectly into an explanation that shouldn't have made sense, but it did.

Scott wouldn't be as easy to convince. Not only would he freak out if he believed it right off the bat, but if he didn't he'd think Stiles had finally gone insane after many long years of knowing each other. He'd have to ease the news to his friend gently, but not too slowly either. Stiles had memorized the lunar patterns for the year back around New Year's. The next full moon was Friday.

Stiles brought up the topic like it was a joke later that day, but his idea was cemented even further when Scott apparently smelled a piece of gum in his friend's pocket several feet away. Scott had scoffed at the idea, but Stiles had done what he'd intended. He'd planted the seed of an idea in his friend's mind, and now when Stiles brought it up for real, Scott could consider it properly, having had the thought floating around for several days.

His thoughts were momentarily brought to a halt when he looked up and saw _Derek Hale_ of all people standing there watching them. He was slightly embarrassed to admit that his jaw had dropped slightly at the sight of the man. It wasn't his fault – it had been years since he'd last seen the guy, and now that he had fully grown into himself, _wow_. (Stiles had long since come to terms with the fact that while he was mostly straight, there had been the occasional guy who had caught his eye.)

Once he recovered from his embarrassing lapse, Stiles's mind began working again. He alerted Scott to Derek's presence, then let his friend take over the conversation. His mind raced to try and find an explanation for Derek wandering in the woods and just so happening to stumble upon them. His only conclusion was that the man had been looking for them. Stiles's theory was pretty much proven when Derek tossed Scott's inhaler at him then left. He seriously expected them to believe that he'd stumbled across something as small as an _inhaler_ in the middle of the freaking woods, decided to keep it, and just so happened to know that it belonged to Scott? Yeah, right.

The only way something like that could have happened was if Derek was a werewolf too. In fact, his whole family had probably been werewolves, or at least involved with them. Stiles had been aware of the family when he was younger, and they were a very close-knit group that didn't interact with outsiders very often. (He had also read the police report about the house fire, and there was no way it could have been started by anything other than arson; being werewolves could offer an explanation as to why it was set. Surely there were people out there who knew about them, and who probably weren't particularly fond of their kind.)

He spent the following night sifting through thousands of websites talking about lycanthropy. He knew a lot of it had to be either made up or altered by time, but he figured there would be some grains of truth in it. After all, every legend starts from a true story. By the next morning, he could tell you whatever you wanted to know about what the internet had to say on werewolves.

The next day Stiles confronts Scott about being a werewolf. It didn't go as well as it could have. Sure, it maybe was a little soon, and yeah, it was bad timing with Allison, but Stiles was out of time. The full moon was too close for him to wait any longer to get Scott on the same page as him. For the first time ever, Scott threatened to hit Stiles, and the only thing going through his head when his friend had his fist raised was how much the change truly could change a person.

When Scott stormed off, Stiles picked up his desk chair only to find claw marks that reached the center of the chair's stuffing. Had that been a human, they would already be dead, or at the very least doomed to death eventually. So, Stiles really doesn't have any other option. He goes after Scott to a party he doesn't want to be at all so that he can keep his friend from mauling anyone when he inevitably turns into a part-wolf mythological creature. How exactly did this become a part of his life again?

Stiles is slightly exasperated when Scott slips by him and goes home, and then later jumps out his window to go running in the woods. From there, Stiles knows that he is getting only a part of the story from Scott, who in turn only has half of the whole story. Needless to say, it is rather frustrating to try and piece things together when he doesn't have all of the information at his disposal.

He does manage to find out from his friend that he is, reluctantly, accepting help from Derek. Despite not knowing much about the older werewolf, Stiles thinks that it's a good thing. All he knows about lycanthropy was through internet sources that probably have it wrong. At least the guy has insider information for his friend.

What he knows for sure is that nobody has expected him to figure out as much as he has, which means that they still underestimate him despite his recent near-slips. He likes being underestimated. Not only is it safer, but you really do learn so much more about people when they think you won't remember what they say or do. At the very least, they are a lot more careless when they think you won't be able to put together the puzzle.


End file.
